


Bad Memories and Broken Dreams

by Casdeaniscanon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Kink, Mild Smut, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has been through hell and back these past years. He and his brother left the past where it's supposed to be... the past... and never turned back. But, when Castiel's most dreaded day makes an appearance, a nameless face who happened to squirm his way into the Novak's life somehow manages to replace all those bad memories and broken dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Memories and Broken Dreams

****

“Whatever, Sam! If you wanna be like that then don’t expect me home tonight!” Dean Winchester slammed the apartment door closed, the sound echoing throughout the second story of the building. _Who does Sam think he is? He thinks he can bring his stupid college buddies, drink, and make a mess of the place? Well, if he does he’s sadly mistaken. Sure, he’s a freshman, but he needs to have some respect. When you’ve done stuff like that as much as Dean has, you get tired of that crap… fast._

He stomped down the dusty stairs and went out the back door that led to the parking garage. Dean’s beloved ’67 Chevy Impala sat in the back of the garage, out of harm’s way in case of reckless drivers. He slid into the front seat, slamming her door less forcefully than the apartment’s. He would never hurt a lady, after all.

Baby’s engine roared as he pulled out into the street and headed to the only place he could be at peace nowadays… a small bakery slash coffee shop called The Honeycomb. Dean pulled the Impala into a parking space up front, slid out the car, and made his way into the shop.

As Dean entered the familiar environment, he was instantly filled with warmth. Dark wood tables and dim yellow lights cozied up the place quite well, he thought. There was a mural on the far wall with an image depicting a large honeycomb and its bees.

Dean swore that the only reason he came here was because it felt welcoming. Definitely not because of a certain blue-eyed barista that worked behind the counter. Well, according to his tag, blue-eyes actual name was apparently _Castiel_. It was strange, but it most certainly fit him.

He walked up to Castiel, catching his gaze, “Hi, welcome to The Honeycomb. May I take your order?” Dean nodded while taking his wallet out, “Yeah I’ll take a grande iced coffee.” Castiel nodded and typed away on the electronic tablet they recently upgraded to, “Alright, that’ll be $3.59.”

Dean grabbed the card out of his wallet, handing it to Castiel. Their fingers brushed momentarily, leaving Dean with tingles running through his spine. Castiel looked down, a slight blush rising on his cheeks, “Name?”

Dean smirked, “I think I’ll go with Batman this time.” Castiel’s whole face broke out into a grin; he rolled his eyes and grabbed a cup, jotting the fake name down, “Of course, _Batman_.”

Giving Castiel the sexiest wink he could muster, Dean turned around leaving no room for the barista to respond. He made his way to an empty booth by the mural and pulled out his phone.

Dean had just made his way past four levels of Angry Birds when he heard his name being called by that deep, gravelly voice he couldn’t stop thinking about, “Batman!” You could practically hear the joking smile in his voice. Dean shoved his phone in his pocket and sauntered over to Castiel, eye contact never wavering as usual. He reached for his grande cup of iced coffee and looked down shyly when their fingers brushed for the second time today. _Man, that’s like… a record…_

Castiel was the one who winked this time, earning a laugh from the other man. Dean shook his head and turned to enjoy his coffee in the comfort of the padded booth.

He took out his phone again, but this time pulling up the online book he was currently reading. And by online book, he means definitely not Kirk/Spock fanfiction… definitely not. _Oh, Charlie is gonna pay for this… I didn’t even_ know _what fanfiction was before…_ Dean rolled his eyes, chuckled, and began reading.

He was engrossed in a pretty steamy scene between the two men when Dean blindly reached for his cup, raising the straw to his lips to take a sip. He sat the coffee back down and caught a glimpse of some writing under his ‘name’.

In black sharpie it read: _‘Call me sometime, Batman – Castiel’_

A phone number was written under it, underlined twice. Dean smiled at the winky face Castiel drew and looked up to the counter. When he noticed that the barista was already staring at him, Dean looked down and blushed something furious. _Oh, God. I’m acting like a friggin’ school girl_.

He looked back up and smiled at the man, nodding in what his hoped translated to _‘Hell yeah I’ll call you, I’ve been crushin’ on your stupid blue eyes ever since I saw you’._

Castiel just smiled in return and looked down, scratching nervously at his neck.

A familiar woman’s voice called Castiel to help with a situation in the back. Castiel shot one last glance at Dean then turned to get back to work, a familiar face taking his spot at the register. _Is that… Meg?_ Dean rolled his eyes, _I’m so gonna tell Jo._ He chuckled, _who am I kiddin’, they tell each other everythin’._

Dean sighed at the prospect of not seeing blue eyes for the rest of his visit, but hey, now he can call him later. Maybe even talk about something other than, _may I take your order?_

Dean shook his racing thoughts away and took out his phone. _One thing that never fails to distract is Kirk and Spock gettin’ it on._ He chuckled and resumed where he left off.

He spent the rest of his visit at The Honeycomb thinking about a certain blue eyed barista named Castiel… and _why the hell does he have the man’s number now._

 

**********

 

Castiel unlocked the door and stepped into his apartment he shared with his brother, Gabriel. He unhooked his nametag from his uniform; a yellow polo shirt with a tiny bumblebee printed where a breast pocket would normally be. Gabe decided it’d be funny to use Castiel’s love for bees and turn it into the theme for his shop, _damn him._

Kicking off his shoes as he entered the living room, Gabe caught notice of his little brother and muted the TV, “What are you so smiley about baby bro? Had a good day at work? Oh and did you lock up? Meg left early, right?”

Castiel rolled his eyes and nodded, “Yes, I locked up because you’re a lazy ass and wanted to get some. Yes, Meg left early so I had to do everything by myself.” Gabe chuckled, “Good. Okay, so tell me what’s got you all happy.”

Cas smiled wide as he thought of his mysterious _Batman_ , “Today was very enjoyable. But, there’s not much to tell.” He headed to the other side of the couch, plopping down and stretching his arms across the back of the cushions.

Gabe was silent for a moment, lost in thought. He clapped his hands together as if he had a stunning realization, “Ooo! Does Cassie have a date perhaps? _Please_ tell me you do ‘cause I’m already planning the wedding. There’s gonna be bees. Bees everywhere!” Gabriel chuckled as Cas reached over to punch him on the arm, and not lightly, “You already got bees in my Angel, you ass.”

Gabriel raised his hands in surrender, “Okay, okay! Jeez, bro! So… no date I take it?”

Castiel sighed and looked anywhere but his big brother, “Well… not a date…”

Gabe nodded, “Okay… so what is it? I’ve gotta know why my baby bro is all smiley like that! It, like, never happens anymore, ever. Not since…”

Gabriel stopped himself and the two brothers were quiet for a moment. The unfinished comment bringing up too many bad memories from the past. Sighing, Gabriel apologized for the unwelcome flash from the past, “Hey… I’m sorry, Cassie…” Castiel just nodded and shrugged the comment off. He sighed and decided that it would be better if he just told Gabe about Batman sooner rather than later, “I may have… wrote my number on a guy’s coffee cup… saying to call me…”

Gabriel’s face lit up in a bright smile, “Yes! That’s my baby bro! He better be smokin’! Come on, pound it!” He reached his arm out for a fist bump, earning a laugh out of his brother. Castiel bumped his fist with Gabe’s, nodding, “He _is_ quite handsome…”

Gabe laughed, “He’d better be! You don’t deserve any less, Cassie!” He slapped Castiel on the knee then reached for the remote, unmuting the TV. They watched reruns of ‘Cupcake Wars’, occasionally chatting about what happened throughout their day.

The brother’s interest was pulled from the intense cupcake competition when Castiel’s phone began blaring Liz Phair’s _Flower._ Castiel sighed and glared at his brother, “When the hell did you find time to do this?” Gabe laughed out loud, shoulders shaking, “Come on, Cassie… don’t tell me you don’t love it!”

Castiel just sighed again, “Whatever, Gabe. I’ll be right back.” He stood up from the couch and turned around, pointing a finger at Gabe, “Just so you know, you’re so paying for the repair bill.”

Gabriel just gave him a smile and thumbs up. Castiel shook his head and made his way to his bedroom, locking the door. He looked down and frowned when he saw an unknown number on the screen.

Castiel shrugged and clicked the green button, “Hello?”

“Castiel?” His mysterious man’s voice from his coffee shop rang through the tiny speaker.

He smiled wide, “You actually called.”

Batman chuckled disbelievingly, “Of course I called, Cas. So… why’d you write your number on my coffee anyways? Trynna get in my pants or somethin’.”

 Castiel’s eyes went wide at the nickname. He hadn’t heard himself be called anything other than ‘Castiel’, ‘Cassie’, or ‘Clarence’ since Hannah… and Hannah had used to call him Cas.

He internally shook himself, attempting to get over the moment of the surprise past memories. Cas smiled despite his discomfort, “Well, _Batman_. I wanted to know your actual name. It’s a shame I don’t have a name to put to that beautiful face of yours.” Cas immedietly turned red at the compliment, “I mean… well…”

Batman laughed, you could practically hear his smile through the phone, “It’s okay, Cas. Really.” He paused for a moment before saying, “I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Ah. Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled, liking the way his lips formed the syllable, “Well… I suppose I should ask… would you like to accompany me to dinner this Friday?”

Dean chuckled, “I thought you’d never ask. Just text me the details, okay handsome?”

Cas blushed and smiled as wide as the sun, “Of course. I’ll talk to you later, Dean. Have a good night.”

“See ya, Cas.”

Cas lowered the phone from his ear and ended the call. He texted Dean their plans for Friday and when he entered the living room, he struggled to hide his smile as he rejoined his brother on the couch.

 

**********

**New iMessage: Cas**

_Hello Dean, I’m glad you called. How does a burger at The Roadhouse sound? I’ll pick you up at 6pm?_

Dean smiled seeing the bumblebee emoji Cas added at the end of his text. He had to admit, it was pretty adorable. He typed out a reply confirming the plans were good. Well… they were more than good actually. Dean had been waiting for this opportunity ever since he caught sight of the man. Now he only had to get through tomorrow and then Friday and he’d be out on a _‘hot date’_ as Charlie would say.

_It’s not just any date either, it’s a date with Castiel; the gorgeous messy-haired barista that smiled brighter than the sun._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts while repeating, _just two days, Dean… chill,_ in his head. Dean stood up from where he sat on the edge of the bed and headed into the living room.

He grabbed a movie from the DVD rack and shoved it into the Blu-ray console. Before pressing play, he went into the kitchen to grab a beer. Dropping down on the cushions, he pressed play and the title Grease played its way across the screen.

Dean smiled, not many people would peg him as a Travolta guy. Charlie and Jo teased him for it, but it’s still one of his favorite movies… besides Die Hard or Caddyshack, of course.

Sandy was in the middle of singing _Hopelessly_ _Devoted to You_ when Dean heard the front door open. The sound of keys being thrown on foyer table rang through the apartment. Sam’s voice interrupted Sandy’s, sounding disappointed, “Dude, I thought you weren’t coming home… no one wanted to lay with you tonight, huh?” He let out a humorless chuckle, getting a beer from the kitchen and sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

“Bitch. Actually, today went real good. I’ve got a date Friday.” Dean smiled proudly, thinking about his blue eyed barista.

“Jerk. So who’s the lucky lady this time?” Sam glanced at Dean, actually attempting to look curious.

“Actually… he’s a guy. Castiel.” He looked down, smiling to himself.

Sam nodded, “That’s awesome. I’m happy for you, Dean.”

Dean waved his hand, “Yeah, yeah. Don’t get your hopes up yet, Sammy. So, what about you? Did ya ask Jessica out yet?”

Sam sighed dramatically and shook his head, “No. I was gonna ask her to see a movie this weekend… but this guy in our class kept flirting with her. I didn’t wanna interrupt them so…”

Dean shook his head, “Dude, if you really want this girl you gotta fight for her. Tell the guy to back off.”

“Brady doesn’t back down though… from anything. Besides, what if she likes him? I’m not gonna get in the middle of something I might regret.”

Dean lifted his beer to his lips, taking a swig. He was silent for a moment, then repeated what he said before, “Dude, girls love it when you fight for them. Tell this Brady guy to get a life. You go sweep that girl off her feet. You’ve got it in you, Sammy. We’re Winchesters.”

Sam chuckled, “Yeah… yeah, okay. I’ll ask her tomorrow...” Dean leaned over and clapped Sam on the shoulder, “That’s my little bro. Just don’t be bringin’ her ‘round here if you wanna do a little rough and tumble. Gimme some warnin’ and I’ll be scarce.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “I don’t try to get into their pants on the first date Dean,” he looked pointedly at his brother, “Unlike some people I know.”

Dean pointed a finger at him, “Hey! I don’t do that anymore.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. And, Dean… Grease? Really?” Dean rolled his eyes, “Shut up, bitch. Travolta’s hot.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head, “Whatever you say, jerk.”

 

**********

Cas unlocked The Honeycomb’s doors, heading towards the back to punch in for his shift. He didn’t have class until 12pm, but Gabe practically begged him to open up the shop and work the counter until 11… just so he could have some ‘alone time’ with Kali... again. It’s not like he didn’t have time off yesterday. _Screw him._

Sighing, Cas made to fix himself a cup of coffee then he flipped the shop’s sign to read **‘OPEN’**. _It’s going to be a long morning…_

 

**********

 

“You need to quit all that smilin’, ya idjit. It’s just not right. You been doin’ it all mornin’.” Bobby walked past where Dean was leaned over the hood of a baby blue Prius, “Shut up ol’ man, I’ve actually got a date tomorrow.”

Dean leaned up from the hood and smiled just as proudly as he had last night. The older man rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Just keep doin’ yer work. No distractions. I mean it, boy.”

He nodded, giving Bobby thumbs up, “Gotcha. Now when does this Novak pick up his piece of junk? There were friggin’ _bees_ in the _engine_! How do ya manage to get bees in your engine?!”

Bobby chuckled, “Beats me, kid. Just get it done and tell Ash to call the guy. Then get Jo to get out the paperwork.” Dean nodded and mumbled to himself as Bobby walked away, “That ol’ man better had charge him extra… I didn’t sign up for this.”

Without turning around, Bobby called out, “I heard that, ya idgit!”

Dean just rolled his eyes. He closed the hood and made his way into the building, seeking out Ash.

He found the-man-with-the-mullet reclined across the small couch in the break room, feet hanging off the edge. Dean waked the sleeping man by clapping loudly in his face. Ash startled and jumped up and off the couch, “Wha… dude! Have some respect, amigo.”

Dean laughed, “Whatever, man. Go and call the Novak guy, his car is ready. Oh, and tell Jo to get out the paperwork.” Ash chuckled and shook his head, mullet flying every which way, “Wait, wait, wait. You mean the bee engine guy? _Duuuuud_ e!” He paused, gasping for breath, “Who the hell gets _bees_ in their _engine?!”_

Dean nodded his head, “Right??? You better charge him extra. That shit was a bitch to fix.”

“Right on it.” Ash pointed at Dean and made his way to the front desk. Dean laughed and shook his head. His phone began blasting the Star Wars theme song, letting Dean know it was Charlie who was trying to reach him.

He brought the phone up to his ear, “Hey, Char. What’s up?”

“Dean! So… me and Rae were gonna go to a party on Friday. Wanna tag along?”

 Dean sighed, “I can’t…” He paused and looked down, smiling, “I’ve actually… maybe got a… date”

Charlie gasped, you could practically imagine the look of surprise on her face, “Dean Winchester actually has a _date_! When the hell did this happen and how come I, your _best friend_ , am just now hearing this? Tell me all the juicy details! I promise I won’t tell anyone. Well… maybe Rae… and Jo… and Benny… you know what? Never mind. Just spit it out already!”

Dean laughed, “I’d tell you if you stop ramblin’ like a crazy woman.”

Charlie sighed, “Okay, okay. I’ll chill. Now spill it, Winchester.”

“Alright… well… there’s this guy that works at the coffee shop I go to... and he wrote his number on my cup. That’s it. No big deal.”

“No big deal?! Dude, this is awesome! So… did you call him? Is he hot? Duh! Of course he is! Dean Winchester wouldn’t settle for any less.”

“Charlie. Remember when you said you’d chill? Take your advice and use it.”

“Okay, okay. But, tell _meee!”_

Dean laughed then smiled wide as he imagined Cas, “He’s smokin’. He’s got dark hair… blue eyes… he’s tall, but not taller than me… a bit dorky, but it definitely fits him. And his name is Castiel.”

“Awww! I can imagine the wedding already! Can I be the maid of honor?”

Dean blushed slightly at the assumption, “Hey, slow your roll. We haven’t even gone on a date yet.”

“But you like him,” You could hear Charlie’s smile through the phone.

“I do,” Dean paused and smiled, “A lot.”

He honestly couldn’t wait for tomorrow. _It’s going to be perfect… no matter what happens._

“Well, you better tell me all the details. And remember; don’t do the dirty on the first date. Be a gentleman!”

“Yeah, yeah. Gotcha. Well, I’d better get back to work. A guy had bees in his engine! _Bees_!” Charlie laughed out loud at that, “Dude! You’re serious? _Bees_? Wooow, that guy must have some issues.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “Tell me about it. Well… I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Tell Rae I said hi.”

“Will do. Peace out, bitch.”

Dean laughed and hung up the phone. He walked out of the break room and ran into Jo, who was standing with her ear to the door.

“Dude! What the hell are you doin’?”

Jo straightened herself and looked at Dean, guilty with wide eyes, “Uhm… it’s not what it looks like?”

“Uh, huh. Drop it. What did you hear?”

Jo smirked, “Only that you’ve got a hot date.”

Dean looked down and scratched nervously at his neck, “Yeah?”

“And if I heard right… it’s with Castiel? The cute barista?”

“Uhm… yeah?”

“Dude, you scored big time. If he wasn’t gay I’d be all over that!” Jo winked, seeing Dean chuckle at that, “He’s gay? Are you guys friends or somethin’?”

“No, no. Meg works there, remember. They’re, like, best friends apparently. Since junior high I think.”

“Oh, yeah! She replaced Cas’ spot yesterday.”

Jo bounced on her feet, “Yup. Well, you’ve gotta tell me all about this cutie tomorrow; I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

Dean saluted with two fingers, “Got it, madam.”

Jo rolled her eyes and turned to get back to work. She called over her shoulder, “Oh! Ash said that Novak will be in at 11:30 to pick up his car, by the way!”

Dean nodded, “Alright, thanks!” He turned towards the garage to get the Prius pulled up front. _He better be thankful or so help me, I’ll put more goddamn bees in that piece of junk_.

 

**********

“Have a nice day, ma’am.” Castiel smiled as he served his last customer, ready to pick up his car and get to class.

Gabriel thought it would be funny to put a hive of bees in his engine during their last prank war. His Angel had to be sent to Singer’s Salvage Shop to get the poor bees out of her. Cas sighed in relief as Gabe entered the shop, ready to relieve him of his shift.

“Did you have a good shift baby bro? Any handsome guys come in today?” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows and smirked at his brother.

Cas sighed, “No, _Gabriella_. Dean usually stops by in the afternoon or evenings.”

Gabe laughed as he rounded the counter, pinning his nametag on his yellow polo shirt, “Okay, okay. I’ll back off. But you’ve gotta tell me all about this handsome man of yours tomorrow. It’s bro code.”

Shaking his head while taking his apron off, Cas scoffed, “We don’t have a _bro code_. And if we did, I still wouldn’t tell you all of the _juicy details.”_

Gabe threw his hands up in surrender, amused smile on his face, “Alright, sassy Cassie. Don’t tell me then. But if this guy breaks your heart, he’s gonna get the big brother treatment!”

Cas laughed at that, “And what would this _big brother treatment_ be? Taking him home so you and Kali can have a good time with him? I don’t think so, Gabe.”

Gabriel gasped and pointed at his brother, “Hey! That’s not a bad idea! I’ll have to mention that to Kali tonight…”

Laughing, Cas headed to the door and called back, “You do that. Just don’t do it during apotheosis!” He laughed at his word choice and began walking to the bus stop. Cas pulled out his phone as he sat down on the bench, silently missing his baby blue Angel.

 

**********

Dean was working on a broken windshield on a ‘mom van’ that came in earlier that morning when the alarm on his phone went off, signaling it was 11:30. He sighed and carefully placed some of the broken pieces of glass on the table. _Well, time to meet the guy who got bees in his engine._

Walking down the hallway to the front desk, Dean stopped in his tracks when he spotted… _Castiel?_ The other man’s back was turned to him, leaning over Jo’s desk to presumably fill out paper work. _Wait… is Cas… Novak?_

Jo looked up as Dean neared the two, smirking, “Hey, Dean! This is Castiel. Castiel Novak.” She looked pointedly at him, winking as Cas stopped writing and turned around at the mention of Dean’s name. Cas’ eyes went wide, “Dean? I didn’t know you work here.” He tilted his head in the most adorable way, eyes squinting.

“Yup. I’m the one who got those bees out of your car. How the hell did bees get in there anyway?” Dean walked up to the desk, joining the other two with his arms crossed over the top.

Cas chuckled and looked down, “Well, you can thank my brother for that. He thought it would be funny to put a hive of bees in my Angel’s engine during our prank war.”

Dean tilted his head, “Your Angel?”

Cas stood straighter and nodded, looking at Dean, “Yes, that’s what I named my car. She’s quite beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Well… she is somethin’ I can tell ya that.” Dean chuckled, earning a tilt of the head and accusing squint from Castiel, “You don’t like her, do you?”

Dean stopped smiling, looking guilty, “Hey, hey. No… I do like her. I was just sayin’ that classic cars are more my thing.”

Cas nodded, “Oh. Well, what do you drive?” Dean smiled proudly as described his Baby, “A ’67 Chevy Impala. She was my dad’s, but when me and Sammy moved out here for Standford… dad gave her to me.”

“Ah, I see. I bet she’s just as beautiful as my Angel.” Cas smiled, not concerned for the sake of his car anymore.

Dean smiled wide, “She is. My Baby is a real pretty lady.”

“Baby…” Cas paused and looked thoughtful for a moment, “I like it. I’d like to meet her sometime.” He liked the taste of the car’s name in his mouth. Cas prayed that he’d get the chance to ride in her… at least once. _This date better go well… this man is absolutely perfect…_

“You will. Don’t worry, Cas.” He winked at Castiel, a blush rising on the other man’s cheeks. Jo giggled and the spectacle, “Get a room you two.” She opened her mouth and pointed her finger in it, making gagging noises. Dean glared at her, “Whatever, Jo.”

Dean looked back at Cas, an apologetic expression on his face, “Sorry ‘bout her.” He looked pointedly at his blonde friend, “She does this thing where she never shuts up. Anyways… did you fill out all of the paperwork for Angel?”

Cas nodded, “Yes, I was just finishing up… where is she?”

Dean pointed towards the garage, “Just outside there. Meet me out there when you’re done.” He winked and headed outside, not seeing the smirk from Jo or the small smile and nod from Cas.

He walked up to Angel, turning around to lean on the side and cross his legs. Dean pulled out his phone and started fiddling with a game Charlie recommended, _Kings of the Realm_. He thought it was stupid at first, but he found that he liked it… maybe a little too much. But, hey, Dean’s a geek inside. _Can’t fault a guy for that._

He had just crafted another weapon when Dean heard footsteps making their way towards him. He looked up to see Cas sauntering over with a huge smile on his face. Dean smiled wide, seeing him so happy did things to him, “Hey.”

“Hello, Dean. I would like to thank you for taking such good care of my Angel,” Cas glanced at his car than back at Dean, “Gabriel apparently doesn’t get the concept of _limits_ …” He chuckled.

Dean nodded and reached out to hand Cas his keys. Their hands lingered there for a moment… almost holding hands, but not quite. Dean looked down and scratched at his head, hesitating, “So…”

Cas shook his head, sensing Dean’s hesitation. He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, “So… I’ll see you tomorrow. Six o’clock.”

Dean nodded his head, “Right, right. I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll just… uh…” Cas chuckled and leaned in to place a feather-light kiss on Dean’s cheek. Dean closed his eyes, reveling in the warmth radiating from the man in front of him. After lingering for a moment, Cas pulled away and smiled, “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Dean smiled wide and moved away from the Prius. He patted Cas’ shoulder once and nodded, then turned to get back to work. While he was walking away, Angel’s engine started up as Dean’s own angel sped her away. _Damn… that boy is gonna be the death of me._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to update as often at I can...
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos if you like <3


End file.
